


We're in a Prophecy, right?

by Sweet_Solitude



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Destiny, Elf/Orc Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, Magic, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Pining, Nick is the sweetest, Oral Sex, Orcs, Pheromones, Pining orc, Prophecy, Protectiveness, Size Difference, Sleepy Cuddles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Solitude/pseuds/Sweet_Solitude
Summary: Tikka comes back after a few months and insists on staying with Jakoby. There is a part of the prophecy he hasn't heard of, that is about to be fulfilled...





	We're in a Prophecy, right?

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I apologize for my writing style as English is not my first or even second language, I use spell check but you know...mistakes happen. 
> 
> I only write about what I would like to read about, lol. So I guess I wrote the very first fic about this particular couple. Maybe Bright wasn't the best movie this year, but it certainly wasn't the worst. I really liked the idea, the characters, it has a great potential and I hope the sequel will focus more on magic and less on guns. I would also love to see more of the other characters.

Nick stared at his captain in disbelief and heard Daryl trying to muffle a laugh.

“I…I will do what, Sir?”

“You were assigned to protect the young elf who was once a member of the Inferni, Tikka.” The captain sighed. “Listen, we tried to propose something else to her, a protection program out of state, new identity, anything, but she refused. Even the Shield of Light offered to help and hide her, but she didn’t want to go with them either.” 

It was all too confusing to Nick. A week ago Tikka contacted Daryl and asked for help as the other members of the Inferni became aware that she survived the fire in the Shield of Light safe house few months ago. The FBI’s magic division immediately tried to take her over due to her being a Bright, and in case she fell into the hands of the Inferni, they could’ve force her to help them raise the Dark Lord again but Tikka made it clear she didn’t want their protection. Kandomere was not pleased.

Daryl leaned in with an impish grin on his face, clearly thinking the situation is hilarious.

“You know, maybe she just likes you.” 

“I would say she likes both of us, we proved to her we were trustworthy, we’re both her friends!” Nick said nervously as Daryl continued to giggle. 

“She will be brought to your apartment this evening. You will continue to come to work as to not raise any suspicions, but your schedule will change.” The Captain gave Nick an envelope with his new work schedule and stood up. 

“I expect you not to screw it up, Jakoby. She is not to leave the building, if you sense any danger or see anyone acting suspicious, you bring her here immediately, understood?”

“Yes, Sir!” Nick assured him.

They went out of the building and to the parking lot. Nick got into the driver’s seat and sighed deeply. Daryl patted his back.

“It’s gonna be ok dude. It can’t be that hard!”

“Easy for you to say, my apartment is not that big…” Nick worried. Daryl laughed out loud at that.

Few hours later Nick was finished with cleaning up his apartment. He had no idea how Tikka was supposed to fit into it. He already prepared the bedroom for her and planned to sleep on the couch himself. No way he was gonna make her sleep on that uncomfortable couch, beside, she was the guest. 

There was a knock at the door and Nicked jumped up. He rushed to open it and met Kandomere’s dour face.

“H-hello …” he greeted him hesitantly. 

Then, from behind of Kandomere’s back,  a small figure appeared and leaped in his direction. 

“Jakoby!” She crushed against his chest and got her arms around his waist and his ears flinched nervously.

Nick put his arms on her shoulders while Kandomere looked at them with a very annoyed expression. Another agent appeared in the hallway carrying a suitcase.

“These are her things. We’ll contact you if there are any changes in the case. We’re still trying to track down the remaining Inferni. If the air is clear, we’ll come to collect her.” Kandomere handed him a card. “This is my personal contact, if anything happens, call me.”

Nick took the card and nodded, still enveloped in Tikka. The other agent put the suitcase beside him and took off after Kandomere.

“Well… maybe we should go inside? I’ll show you to your room.” Nick said.

Tikka looked up at him and smiled brightly. She detached herself from him and he immediately felt as if he was missing something. After she got inside, he closed the door and showed her around the apartment, putting her luggage into the bedroom. 

He was very nervous because she was indeed the first women who was about to sleep here. Not even Daryl knew about this. Nick shared a lot with his partner and friend, but he was too embarrassed to admit to him that he had difficulties in contacts with women. He was too shy and Orc women didn’t find him interesting due to his calm demeanor and aspirations on becoming a cop so he had only few short encounters with them in the clubs, but no proper relationships, and human women saw him as an animal.

And now this beautiful, young elf will be staying with him. He had no clue how he’s gonna handle this.

He got Tikka to unpack her things and went to prepare a dinner for them. He googled what elves like to eat, but wasn’t sure if she would like it because she grew up rather isolated in an Inferni coven. He nervously called Daryl to ask for advise but his buddy calmed him down and told him to just make something simple. Nick settled on pesto.

He set the table and knocked on the bedroom door to tell her dinner was ready. Tikka opened the door and Nick noticed she changed. She got here wearing a coat with a hood on, so nobody would recognize her. Now she put on a pair of simple jeans and an oversize sweater. He noticed her hair has grown, now falling on her shoulders.

Tikka happily sat on the chair at the table

“This looks delicious!” she beamed at him.

“I wasn’t sure what you liked…” He sat beside her, pouring water into her glass.

“It’s so nice of you to take me in. Kandomere wanted me to hide at a FBI safe house, but I found the people working there so displeasing and cold. I wasn’t feeling well there.” She said while digging into the pasta. 

“I’m glad I could help you, and I’m happy you trust me, Tikka.” Nick really felt happy about the thought she preferred him to FBI and Kandomere. 

She smiled at him and continued eating. She asked about Ward and how things were for him, and apologized for causing them trouble the last time they saw each other.  
Nick shook his head. 

“It was pure luck that we found you. Imagine what would happen if Leilah found you and the wand first.” 

Tikka lowered her head at the memory of her sister. 

“You protected me, and the wand, and you did it even when you faced death. That’s a brave thing to do.” she said softly, looking down.

Nick didn’t know what to answer. He put his hand on her smaller one and squeezed, trying to comfort her. He knew it wasn’t easy for her, she lost her sister, she was on the run for months, terrified, and nobody knew how much longer she would have to hide from the Inferni.

After they have finished, he sat Tikka on the couch and turned on the TV while he took care of washing the dishes. After he was finished, he went to the living room with two bottles of soda and sat beside her. Tikka settled on watching a soppy elf drama. Nicked agreed but found it terrible. As much as he admired elves for being fancy and fashionable, he didn’t really liked their ostentatious movies. He found their feelings always looked fake.

The young elf sitting beside him was totally different from all the elves he encountered. She was genuine, lively, spontaneous in showing her affections and curious about everything.  
After an hour or so, Tikka moved closer and settled comfortably against his side, with her head resting on his shoulder. Nick wasn’t used to people being so close with him but found it endearing so he put his arm around her, to which she responded with a purring sigh and nestled her head on his chest. She smelled of flowers and radiated warmth. If wasn’t long when Nick dozed off with Tikka in his arms. 

First when the commercials started blaring out of the TV he woke up and looked at the clock. It was past midnight and he had to get to work at 7am. He gently untangled himself from Tikka’s arms and bent to lift her off the couch. She opened her eyes and made a sleepy sound, while putting her arms around his neck. Nick carried her to the bedroom and gently put her on his queen sized bed. Daryl once laughed at him for having such a big bed but really it was the only one that would support his mass. Orcs were build much thicker than humans.

He looked at her sweater and jeans, contemplating. It would be too hot for her to sleep in clothes…

Carefully, trying not to disturb her sleep, he took the hem of her sweater and pulled it up, lifting the girl to pull it through her head, leaving only her undershirt. Then he unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off her. Trying not to look at her slender legs, he tucked the covers around her. She smiled in her sleep and curled into a ball like a kitten.

He closed the door behind him, took a deep breath and went to the couch, trying not to think about how pleasant it felt to hold her so close. 

Next morning he woke up before her and got ready for work. He left her a note at the kitchen table, saying when he’ll be back and that she should feel like at home.  
At the precinct, Daryl greeted him in the locker room.

“So how is our girl?” he asked while closing his locker.

“She seems fine. She was still sleeping when I left.” he answered. Daryl smiled at that.

“She sure does feel safe at your place.” he said while raising his eyebrows.

“I guess…” Nick answered quietly. “I’m not sure why she wanted to stay at my place. Although we both protected her and the wand it was really only one night. It baffles me that she trusts me so much.” he mused.

Daryl smiled but said nothing, as not to confuse him even more.

He was still not sure what to do all day with Tikka. His new work hours made him go home a little earlier so that Daryl dropped him at his apartment in the late afternoon instead of 9 pm as usual.

Coming up to the door, he smelled flowers, and after getting into the apartment, he saw the bathroom door cracked open, with steam coming out. The whole place smelled like Tikka. 

“I’m back!” he shouted to alert her to his presence.

“I’ll be right out!” she replied.

He went to the kitchen, unbuckled his gun holster and put it on the counter top. The bathroom door squeaked and a moment later he was greeted with the sight of Tikka rushing through the living room straight into him, with wet hair and wearing his bathrobe.

“I’m so glad you’re back!” she beamed. The scent of whatever she used to wash herself filled his nose and it was the only thing his foggy mind was able to think about for a second. She smelled like a flower meadow.

“W… what have you been doing all day? Weren’t you bored?” he asked shakily to distract himself from the way the girl hugged him.

“I’ve been practicing spell words. Kandomere gave me the books. He said once I’ve get more experienced in theory he’ll allow me to train with the wand.”

She looked up at him and smiled brightly. Then he noticed that the bathrobe revealed more than it should and he could see the soft swells of her breasts. If orcs could blush, Nick would’ve been beet red by now.

“That’s…great. I’m sure you’ll be a skilled Bright!” he looked to the side and reluctantly got out of her embrace. His throat felt dry, so he poured himself a glass of water. How is he supposed to stay here god knows how long with this girl who knows absolutely nothing about personal space and isn’t too shy to jump at him in this attire?

She went back to the bathroom and Nick got to the bedroom to change from his uniform. When he returned to the kitchen, Tikka was already sitting on the sofa in a shirt and sweatpants. She had a huge book on her lap and her hair was still wet.

“I’m gonna order us some pizza, if you like.” he asked.

“Yes!” 

He picked up the phone and ordered two pepperonis from where he usually got pizza with Daryl, right around the corner. When he was done Tikka waved her hand at him “I’d like to show you something!”  
Nick sat beside her on the sofa and looked at the book she was holding. It had to be old, its pages were yellowish and stiff.

Tikka pointed at one paragraph. “This is the spell i used when you got shot. I didn’t know before that it’s this dangerous. It’s forbidden for an untrained Bright like me to bring back the dead. It took a great toll on me ”

Nick glanced up at her. “Thank you… for saving me.”

Tikka closed the book and looked at him, smiling. “I did it because by then I knew I could trust you, and that you were a good man.” She raised her hand and stroke his face. “You didn’t betray me and the wand in the troll house, until the very end. When I saw you falling into that hole, I knew I had to bring you back.” 

She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. Nick’s ears twitched and Tikka chuckled while kissing him again, on the nose this time. He didn’t even noticed when he put his hands on her arms. Her eyes were so beautiful up close, light blue, glowing. She was truly like an angel, just as he once described her to Kandomere.

For a moment they just looked into each others eyes, and Nick wasn’t sure what to say. He would like to ask her to kiss him again but he realized how foolish this would be. He sank his head instead, praying his ears won’t twitch, betraying his nervousness.

Thankfully the doorbell rang and he got up to get the pizzas.

They ate on the couch, watching a documentary while the sun was slowly setting. Nick got a call from Kandomere, asking if everything was all right. He assured him Tikka was well and after ending the conversation, he got back on the couch, where the elf was changing the channels. She found a romantic movie and put the remote on the side. Nick sighed.

As the film progressed, Nick noticed that once every couple of minutes Tikka got a little closer to him and the poor orc wondered what she was doing. Then finally she put back the pillow she was hugging and snuggled at his side, grabbing his arm.

“It’s more comfortable that way.” She explained while resting her cheek on his shoulder. Nick tried to breathe evenly and not let her know how nervous this made him. Few months ago he held her in his arms so many times, but it was different. He was protecting her, she was scared, cold, chased by her own sister who wanted to harm her. He remembered how she seeked comfort in his arms, hid behind his back and how she called his name when they were in the safe house and he got attacked by Serafin.

Now she was safe and pressed to his side while watching as the couple in the movie made out.  Nick wondered how many evenings like this will they have, before the Inferni won’t pose any threat to her any more.

Just as the day before, after a while Tikka dozed off. He looked at her sleeping face and brushed a loose strand of hair out of her cheek. This girl, fragile and powerful at the same time, made him feel warm around his heart. He would always protect her, and risk his life for her again if he had to.

It was time to get her to bed, so he lifted her from the couch and went to the bedroom. He laid her down on the sheets, covered her up and felt a hand grab his wrist just as he wanted to turn away and leave.

“Please stay…” she said quietly. Nick choked on air.

“I-I shouldn’t…I don’t think  this would be a good idea.”

“Please, I never slept alone. In the coven I always shared a bed with the others, even as I child. I got nightmares and always needed someone to comfort me. The past few months were terrible, I never slept through the night peacefully. Last night I didn’t want to wake you but I don’t think I can keep doing this…please…” she begged him.

Nick felt a huge turmoil inside his chest. One part of him really wanted to oblige to her plea, but the other part, the rational one, told him this was really inappropriate. Kandomere would cut off his head if he ever knew he crawled in the bed with her on the second night.

But one look at her pleading eyes made him forget who Kandomere even was. 

“Alright, I’ll stay.” 

He went to the living room to turn of the TV and got back, turning off the light on his way to the bed. He got under the covers and thought this was it, that it would be enough for her to know he was on the other side of the bed, but almost immediately he felt her shifting and getting closer. She, rested her cheek on his shoulder like before, put her arm on his chest and exhaled, satisfied.

Nick hoped that she wouldn’t feel how hard and fast his heart was beating. No way he would fall asleep when this beautiful girl radiated heat that seeped into his skin, into his bones and made him want to melt into her arms. He felt little puffs of air on his shoulder as she exhaled and from time to time she gave out a soft purr that caused a fluttering in his stomach.

He felt horrible, reacting to her like that when she clearly trusted him as a friend, but he couldn’t help it.

It took him a while, but eventually he calmed down a little and managed to fall asleep.

He had a dream, a very pleasant one. He was floating, in a warm pool of water and felt how its waves softly caressed his body. He was surrounded by warmth and the scent of flowers. It made him feel lightheaded. 

But then he heard a soft moan, like through a fog, and he slowly started to wake up. 

When he opened his eyes, he realized Tikka managed to get closer in her sleep, and draped herself on his chest, tucking her face in the crook of his neck, with one of her legs thrown over him. She moved slowly and tried to get even closer, in the result rubbing her entire body onto him. Nick had his arms around her and held her tight, he must’ve done it in his sleep. He had no idea how to untangle himself from her embrace and not wake her in the process. She would’ve been embarrassed.

Tikka gave out another moan and Nick realized she was dreaming. She was saying something but he couldn’t understand her whisper. He wondered if she was having a bad dream and if he should wake her no matter what she would think about how they slept, but he decided to wait a little longer.

Her body temperature spiked up and her breathing got flatter, faster, she exhaled onto his neck and moaned again, but this time, he understood what she was saying.

“Nick…” the soft whimper escaped her lips. She fisted the shirt on his chest.

She was dreaming about him? He was baffled. Especially as her movements got more frantic. He wasn’t sure if it was a bad dream, so he instinctively tightened his grip on her and she gave out a wailing sound. Her skin was covered with a sheen of sweat and it was then when his orkish sense of smell picked up something more. Her body smelled in a particular way, same as he remembered from his short and meaningless hookups with orc women, but different, due to Tikka being an elf. 

Pheromones, a huge amount of them. She was spreading them while dreaming and moaning. It took him a few seconds to  realize Tikka was probably having an erotic dream, while laying in his arms.

And she was whispering his name.

Nick squeezed his eyes shut and tried to calm down his heart. He would never expect to be in such situation. And with her, it seemed unreal. Now he definitely didn’t want to wake her up, he couldn’t even imagine the shame.

Tikka started moving her leg and lodged it between his thighs, so that she rubbed herself on his hip and moaned even louder. Nick felt tortured and tried not to start moaning himself as her thigh started to brush against his groin. 

It wasn’t long when he felt her body tense up and heard her little squeak. Right after that she relaxed and once more whispered his name.

With is blood roaring in his ears, and her pheromones messing with his brain, Nick got out of her embrace as slowly as he possibly could, and rushed to the bathroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror, pupils blown, face and chest covered in sweat. He would never think an elf could affect him so much. But then again, it was Tikka, and he already had a soft spot for her.

He jumped under the shower and turned on the water. He thought about making it cold, but after a second, he grabbed his dick and moved his hand up and down his shaft while recalling how Tikka felt in his arms and how she sounded when she came. He never reached his climax so fast as when he had his head full of her.

Nick stood under the water spent, confused and mortified, that he just jerked off while thinking about his protégé. 

He wasn’t sure if he should go back to bed, but he decided not to make it weirder or raise question in the morning if she would find him back on the couch. He promised he would stay.

He went back then, after he dried himself off and put on a shirt that wasn’t drenched in her sweet smell, and laid himself on the edge of the bed, away from her. After some time, he drifted off.

When the alarm got off, Nick opened his eyes to see a mop of blond hair before him. Tikka was lying with her back to him, pressed into his chest, while he spooned her and had his arms framed around her. Of course. 

Her little body was completely covered with his, but he still was on the edge of his bed, which means it was Tikka who found her way to him in her sleep.

Nick got up quietly and went to turn off the alarm. He heard her muffled groan and she turned around, sliding into the space where he was sleeping, and buried her face into his pillow. Nick tried not to think about how she wallowed in his scent right now.

He dressed, brushed his teeth, made himself a cup of coffee and rushed out of the apartment before she got up. He felt he didn’t had the strength to face her now, after what occurred in the night.

Then he drove to pick up Daryl and decided that even if he was ashamed to talk about this, he needed his advice.

His partner got into the car greeting him, and immediately picked up Nick’s nervousness.

“Is something wrong?” he asked.

Nick swallowed hard and gathered his courage.

“Actually, I was hoping you could help me with something… it’s about Tikka”

Daryl raised his eyebrows. “Is she unwell?”

“Noo, no, just… it’s not easy to talk about this, but… what do I do if she want’s to… share the bed, you know, just because she’s having nightmares…”

Daryl looked at him surprised and chuckled. “Are you telling me she asked you to sleep with her in your bed??”

Nick flinched and felt utterly embarrassed. “She’s having nightmares!” He raised his voice.

“Okay, okay!” Daryl giggled. “And this is why you’re so unnerved?”

“Well, I agreed yesterday and she… she continued to wrap herself around me and… I don’t think I can go through this every night that she stays at my place!”

Now Daryl was laughing out loud. “You got yourself a clingy elf, congrats bro!”

“This is not right, Daryl, she trusts me, I promised to keep her safe!” Nick was even more flustered.

“But nothing else happened right? I mean, so what if she’s hugging you, you’ll live!” He chuckled again.

“What if… something did happen…?” Nick started carefully.

“What?? Alright, now you have to tell me the whole thing!” Daryl leaned in with a grin.

“She was so close and… I think she was… dreaming…about me”

Daryl exploded with laughter once more and Nick cursed out loud. “It’s not funny! Imagine how I felt!”

“Oh I can easily imagine, holy shit!” Daryl help his stomach that started to hurt from laughing.

“What do I do??” 

Daryl wiped his eyes and coughed. “Listen, she’s an adult, and if she doesn’t dislike you, I mean, if she wan’s to be close, and if that’s also what you want, why don’t you… go for it?” He smirked at Nick.

“Are you…crazy?? Kandomere would kill me, and why would she be interested in me in that way? She might’ve dreamed about a different Nick anyway!” 

“Oh come on, Kandomere can’t do shit, it’s not like she’s your case, the feds are working on that whole Inferni crap, you’re her friend whom she chose to stay at, so there’s literally no objections. As to your little self-esteem issue, why don’t you figure it out with her?”

Nick didn’t know what to say. It seemed insane.

He didn’t discuss it further with Daryl and at the end of the day, the dreaded moment of coming home finally arrived.

He opened the front door and picked up the smell of food. Curious, he went to the kitchen and saw Tikka stirring something in a pot. It smelled great.

“I’m back.” he greeted her. She whirled around and smiled happily at him, which made his heart skip a beat. 

“I wanted to surprise you! It’s an elvish dish, I hope you’ll like it!” She took the pot off the stove and filled the two plates with what looked like a vegetable stir fry. He wondered why all the elvish dishes he saw so far looked fancy and minimalistic, nothing like what Tikka made, but he wasn’t gonna ask her about that.

They sat at the table and he dug in. It was delicious. He tasted some herbs, but couldn’t name them. Half way through the meal he felt a strange warmth spreading in his stomach. Tikka stole glances at him from time to time, smiling.

“Wow, that was really tasty!” he said when he finished. She seemed happy and took his plate back to the kitchen. Nick put his hands on his stomach, wondering what the reason was why he felt warmer by the minute.

Tikka returned and sat back at the table, looking at him as if she expected something.

“Sooo… Daryl sends his greetings, and… he hopes that when all this is over you can visit him and his wife, you know…” Nick didn’t know where to look. Tikkas stare was a bit intense and unusual and he couldn’t stop thinking about what happened last night.

He started to feel lightheaded and cozy. The warmth surrounded him like a blanket.

“Whoa… I feel a little dizzy…” he managed to say before he felt Tikkas arms helping him to stand up. She guided him to the couch where he sat down and tried to figure out what was happening to him.

“The dizziness will pass soon, it’s just a side effect.” She said while her hand stroked his face.

“What…? What do you mean?” Nick looked at her and noticed her smile was kinda… predatory.

“I put magical herbs in your food. They will coax the truth out of you, about your true feelings.” She leaned in and nuzzled his face. “I didn’t understand why I kept thinking about you for the past few months. Not until I’ve read more about the prophecy. The one who will rise from the death, is destined to love and protect the Bright that brings him back. But only if it’s his choice, only if he really cares…” She brushed his cheek with her lips, purring. Nick closed his eyes and tried to gather his thoughts. Tikka drugged him to get him to reveal how he felt?

“I… I do…” he tried to stop himself from saying it. What she meant was probably the pure kind of love, that  means devotion…not… desire. She would be appalled if she found out what he did yesterday… She would never want him in that way.

“Say it.” She had a desperate look in her eyes. “Please, tell me!”  
Nick grabbed her around her waist, he really tried to shut himself up, but you can’t fight magic.  
“I do have feelings for you… Tikka, I want to protect you, keep you from harm, see you happy, but… it’s not what you think! I… am in love with you but…I want more… ” He closed his eyes and bit his tongue. In that second he suddenly had a lap full of elf who held his face in her hands. He couldn’t help himself and grabbed her hips.

“More? More what? Tell me.” She pressed on. Nick couldn’t think straight anymore, it was all too much for him.

“I want you. I want you in ways you couldn’t accept. Tikka, please… get up, I can’t handle this!” He squeezed her hips and tried not to grind against her. She felt wonderful, just sitting on him like that. His senses were full of Tikka and once again he smelled her pheromones in the air.

She leaned in, stopping an inch before his face. “What makes you think I wouldn’t want you?” She asked with an impish grin. 

“I did this because I knew you would never admit it or try to get closer. Last night when I rubbed myself against you and made it clear that I wanted you… you didn’t even flinch. You’re too considerate,  too chivalrous.”

Then she closed the distance between them and placed a kiss on his lips. All of Nick’s defenses went down and he wrapped his arms around her, while she mewled and kept giving him hungry kisses. Nick wasn’t an expert in this, his one-night stands didn’t include things like showing affection or kissing, they were short and rather cold.

He felt himself growing hard and tried to take it slow. The last thing he wanted was to frighten her with being too rough or passionate. But then Tikka ripped his uniform open and dragged her nails on his white shirt while deepening the kiss.

Nick groaned and felt her trying to lick between his lips, so he opened his mouth and she didn’t hesitate to explore it with her tongue. He never tasted anything sweeter than this.   
Tikka broke the kiss and leaned back while Nick made an unhappy sound at the loss of her lips. She quickly removed her shirt and revealed she had nothing underneath. This was it for him. Losing all control he pulled her back in and continued to kiss her eagerly, all twisting tongues and sharp teeth. He got up with her and she wrapped her legs around him while he went to the bedroom, never breaking the kiss.

They fell on the bed and ripped the rest of their clothes off. Nick didn’t even bother thinking about his uniform as Tikka literally shredded his pants off of him. When she was finally bare before him, he took a moment to look at her. He never saw anything like her. Her glowing eyes, hooded with desire, flushed face, chest rising and falling. 

He wondered if she thought him scary, looming above her with want in his golden eyes, covering her with his broad frame. But when Tikka reached for him and kissed him again all his insecurities disappeared. 

His hands roamed all over her and she digged her nails into his back. Nick wanted to worship her body. He sucked at her neck, right beneath her ear and moved down to her chest, peppering her breasts with kisses as she groaned and squirmed. He kissed her belly and then moved in between her thighs. He wasn’t sure if she was bold enough to allow him to do this, but as she spread her legs wider and started to fist the sheets, he knew she wouldn’t mind. He gave her a long lick across her wet sex as she threw her head back and released a long moan. 

Nick circled the sensitive bud between her folds with his tongue and sucked at it while she screamed that he shouldn’t stop. He teased her and she started to grind against his mouth.  
“Nick…” she whimpered “I need you now, please!” He gave her a last lick and went back above her, sealing their lips once again. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him closer. He held her tightly while positioning himself at her entrance. 

“Are you sure you want this?” he asked. She looked at him, and smiled.

“I want only you.” she said and kissed him. Nick felt as if his heart exploded. He slid inside her in one push and groaned at her tightness. Tikka dug her nails into his arms and he wondered if it was her first time. Orcs were well endowed and she was a rather small elf.

“You okay..?” he asked, worried. But she squeezed her legs around him and smiled. “Keep moving, I want to feel you move inside me…” she whispered.

Nick pulled out a little bit and then slammed back in with a moan. Tikkas breath hitched and she moved her hips to meet his. Nick lost himself in her and the only thing he was capable of thinking was how she felt around him and how her hands were all over his back and face. The sounds she made were driving him crazy. Every single of her moans echoed in his body.

He kissed her again and picked up the speed while she raised her legs and dug her heels into his butt, allowing him to go even deeper. 

Her pheromones were creating a storm in his brain, his instincts took over and it was all about her, being inside her, filling her.

Not long after that he felt her inner walls squeezing him and she gave out a long wail as she came. “I love you… I love you…” she repeated.

It was too much for him to handle at that moment and he hid his face in the crook of her neck as he spilled inside of her.

For a few minutes all that was heard in the room was their breathing as they were coming down from their highs. Nick pulled out carefully and fell on the bed beside her, pulling her close. Tikka nuzzled his chest and took a long, deep breath, smiling.

He stroke her hair and held her tightly, feeling as if he was just given the most valuable thing in the world. He had the love of this beautiful girl, prophecy or not, destiny or not, he would protect her with his life. There wasn’t a thing he wouldn’t do for her.

This meant, she didn’t have to leave, even when the FBI tracks down the remaining Inferni and she’ll be safe. Her place was now beside him.

Nick never felt so happy before, so calm. He fell asleep with Tikka purring on his chest.

Next day in the locker room, Daryl chuckled as they were changing into their uniforms.

“I see it all went well with Tikka.” he said with a wide grin.

“What?” Nick was confused. How did he know?

Then he heard as the officers around them whooped and hollered, some of them whistled. 

“Bro, look at your back!” One of them shouted.

Nick looked at the mirror behind him and checked out his back, that had long, angry red scratched from Tikkas nails. He stared at them and  his ears twitched nervously.

Daryl patted his shoulder. “Great job buddy. Way to talk to a woman!”

Everyone laughed and Nick giggled.

He couldn’t wait to go back home to Tikka and close his arms around her again.

*The End*

**Author's Note:**

> I intended to write a simple, short, smutty one shot but somehow it turned into a long ass romance. I couldn't resist writing about Nick and Tikka because I'm wearing ovrsized shipping goggles, and I think they would be absolutely cute together. A protective Orc and a cute elf - just imagine *swoon*
> 
> I would very much appreciate comments!


End file.
